


Everyone Can Wear Dresses!

by Namimed



Series: Love is Love and Clothes are Clothes [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Boys in dresses, M/M, Multi, Neo Pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Pet Names, Seo Changbin-centric, and for him to struggle with that a lil cause he's a big tough guy but he wants to wear dresses too, but i wanted masc boy changbin in them, but then i decided screw it bc i wanted all of them to kiss changbin, hyunjin and jeongin both use xe/xym/xyr, nd minho uses they/them, put your boys in dresses cowards, this came from how ppl always put jilix in skirts bc they're slightly more feminine ig?, this was going to implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namimed/pseuds/Namimed
Summary: Everyone in Stray Kids has tried on a skirt or a dress at least once, maknae line (Hyunjin to Jeongin) wear them pretty regularly even. Changbin wants to wear them too, but it's a little weird. He's supposed to be the strong guy of Stray Kids and wearing dresses doesn't work with that. Chan is stubborn and will not let it go though, he has to know what's wrong.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone
Series: Love is Love and Clothes are Clothes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052390
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	Everyone Can Wear Dresses!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to everyone in the jarem stay server for help with this!  
> kennie for discussing this extensively with me that night/morning and providing some very good ideas for what changbin should wear  
> to val for beta reading this  
> and everyone in the server for unending encouragement and support!  
> Enjoy~

Changbin doesn't know when he started wanting… things. Things he felt like he shouldn't want. He’s just tried to ignore it and hoped it would go away eventually. Obviously, it didn't, that's why he's standing here right now. 

Felix wore the skirt first and Jisung was immediately on board and enthusiastic about it. Changbin didn't say much during that because his mind was just racing with all the possibilities. His mind was also racing with the negatives and points against the situation. 

He's supposed to be buff, manly, and cool, not want to wear skirts and dresses. Sure, he acts cute a lot but that's different. 

Jisung starts wearing skirts more often as well. This makes Hyunjin and Seungmin ever more interested. Jeongin got in on it too but xe didn't wear them where more than 2 people could see xem at a time yet. 

Minho tried on one of Jisung's fancier dresses but didn't say much about it after that. Changbin started to look happier and compliment the others' about their clothing choices more. He was conflicted, he was glad they never asked him to try but also disappointed none of them did. 

Now he's standing in front of the bathroom mirror and holding a dress. It's not tight like some of the things that the 00 boys can fit into, it just wouldn't work on his body, literally. Changbin hasn't looked at a clock since he stepped foot in the bathroom but he figures it must have been a while when someone knocks on the door.

Slightly surprisingly, it's Felix. 

"Changbin-hyung? Are you ok in there, it's been a while." 

Changbin panics and wonders how on Earth he's not going to let Felix see this when he comes out. 

"I'm ok, Felix. I'll meet you outside in a minute and see what chaos has happened in the kitchen."

Felix doesn't move for a couple seconds and also doesn't sound entirely convinced when he says "ok." 

Crossing that bridge when it arrives because Changbin is never going to bring up what is happening right now. He slips his clothes off and the dress on quickly, just to look at it. He takes a few selfies, dangerous territory, and slips into the loud kitchen before any can come look for him again.

New dress, new day, new person. New panic. Felix would usually wait a little bit before bringing up any possibly unresolved problems, Chan was not at all the same way. So when Chan knocked on the door Changbin knew that he was probably screwed.

"Chan, please."

"Changbin, I need you to tell me what's wrong."

"And I'm telling you it's nothing!"

"I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"You can't help me with this anyway."

"Try me."

Changbin was tempted, he'll admit that. It would be nice to be able to wear a dress for more than 5 seconds and somewhere other than the cramped bathroom. Unfortunately, as good as it would feel he would probably die from embarrassment first. He relays that directly to Chan who, dammit, still hasn't left.

"Changbin, we're not going to judge you. You know that."

"You can't guarantee that, Chan. No one can."

"Even if someone judges you we can work it out."

"But it's weird! I'm not pretty like Jisung and Felix who can-" Changbin cuts himself off, realizing he was running headlong into the territory he was trying to avoid.

"Bin? What do you think that Jisung and Felix can do that you can't?" Chan's voice is gentle and Changbin kind of hates how soft it makes him feel. 

"I'll-" Changbin curses briefly under his breath, he can't believe he's doing this, "I'll tell you but under no circumstances will I leave this bathroom right now." 

"Sure, if that's better for you then we can start there. I am now slightly concerned about seeing whatever is making you so nervous."

"Chan," Changbin deadpans and Chan hums, "not helpful to me right now."

"Sorry, angel."

"Ok, so. I am standing here in a dress right now."

Changbin doesn't even wait for a beat of silence before he starts freaking out. 

"Changbin, hey don't panic please? I'm not feeling anything negative right now, I promise. I'm just a little surprised, ok?"

Changbin takes a few breaths and repeats those words over and over. I'm just a little surprised. He isn't disgusted, not disgusted. Changbin realistically knows that Chan wouldn't be disgusted by this, that 00line have been wearing skirts and dresses for months, but that doesn't stop his imagination from running wild. 

"I would really like to see you wearing it right now but that can wait. Do you wanna describe it to me?" 

Changbin's brain stutters and he's pretty sure he lets out a similar noise. What would be more embarrassing right now, describing the dress to Chan or just biting the bullet and showing him?

"Can you… lock the door?" 

Chan lets a little confused noise but Changbin can hear the appropriate steps and lock click. He clicks the bathroom lock and holds the handle, taking deep breaths. Chan can probably see the handle twisting ever so slightly but he doesn't say anything. 

Changbin shuffles his feet as he opens the door and keeps his head down and eyes locked on his own feet. 

"Bin. Binnie. Baby boy," Changbin lets out a slightly mortifying noise at that one, "look at me? Please?" Chan coaxes.

Changbin does look up, just a bit, and is rewarded by a cool hand cupping his flaming cheek. 

"Baby you look so pretty. So, so beautiful. Thank you for showing me and I'm sorry I pushed you before you were ready to show anyone."

Changbin just shakes his head and gives his best puppy eyes, "I needed someone to push me because I don't know if I ever would have done it otherwise."

Chan's hands trailed over the bows on the front. Changbin hadn't gotten enough courage to go for any all out pink dresses that he wanted. He had to fish out some white long sleeve to go under it because wearing just the dress with the thin straps would have been too much. 

Chan's hands teasingly skirted the bottom edge before Changbin slapped them away and glared. 

"I think they're putting on a movie. Do you wanna go fall asleep?"

"Yeah, panicking is exhausting. Thanks hyung."

Chan just kisses his nose and heads out to the living room. 

Every once and a while Changbin gets the courage to head into his safe bathroom and try on a dress. He's built up quite a collection by now; he's even got some favourites. Not all of his favourites are the pink ones, mind you! Just most of them… 

On even rarer occasions Changbin would text Chan to come look at whatever new thing he put together. Once he even stole some of Seungmin's new thigh highs and he was very, very nervous when Chan just gaped for a minute. 

It was ok though because Chan spilled that he was having certain, ahem, thoughts about what he wanted to do to Changbin. 

Changbin knew he would feel comfortable enough to show someone eventually, especially with Chan's emotional support. He thought about Felix because he was sure that, even though it was never brought up, Felix was still wondering what he was doing that day. 

He couldn't get away with stealing more thigh highs that day, it would have completed the look very nicely. He briefly tried to use that as an excuse on Chan but Chan was firm in not having because he could see very clearly what Changbin was doing. 

Changbin stood there, one hand firmly in Chan's and sweating and the other switching between fiddling with his collar and the bow. He wasn't ready to embrace the pastel pinks in front of anyone but Chan yet and the wine red was a newer one he hadn't found a good full outfit for yet. 

Felix came in, closing and locking the door as instructed, before nearly throwing himself at Changbin. Changbin managed to get both his hands around Felix in time to keep them upright. 

Felix backed up, hands never leaving Changbin's shoulders, and his mouth opened and closed like a fish. Fishlix, Changbin would have smiled to himself at the joke if he wasn't so nervous. 

"Felix, muffin, words please. Our Binnie gets nervous." 

Changbin kicked his foot, flustered by 'our binnie.'

"Sorry hyungie just… you look so pretty! I never thought you'd wear a dress."

"You don't think it's, um, weird or anything, do you?" 

"Why would we think it's weird, baby?" Chan interjects. 

"'Cause I'm supposed to be all strong and cool and stuff. Wearing dresses doesn't really vibe with that."

Felix interrupts anything else he might have said by kissing him. A personal favourite way to be interrupted, if he's honest. 

"That doesn't matter! Who cares about your image, wear what you want because you want to and you can." 

Changbin and Felix stand intertwined for a while more and soon Chan joins them. 

"I was thinking about wearing one to dinner tomorrow," Changbin finally says. 

Felix raises an eyebrow, "are you sure?" At Chan's pointed look he rushes to clarify, "I just mean you'll have to be careful not to spill anything on it. You can't just scrub it off like jeans."

Changbin pauses to think about it because that really is a good point, “I’ll get a blanket or something just to cover my legs.”

“Awesome, I’m really glad that you’re comfortable enough to show us this,” Felix says and gives him a little peck and a wide smile to prove it.

Changbin stands staring at his closet the next day for a long, long time. He does want to show the others his dresses but that doesn’t stop it from being slightly terrifying. Realistically he could just show up in his normal sweatpants, Felix and Chan would be ok with it because he’s just not ready yet. He is ready though, or at least he thinks so. 

A ruffle in the corner of his closet catches his eye. It was shoved to the side a bit but it was one of his favourites. Would showing up in bright pink as a dress reveal be the best idea though? Thinking back to the multiple times that he’s worn it reminds him of the confidence he felt and he’ll need some serious confidence to be able to do this.

Chan got him some of his own pink thigh highs and he pulled them on. His arms might not have been on full display in this outfit but his thighs certainly were and the sight of the hard-earned muscle gives him a slightly different sense of pride. 

A knock on the door tells him it’s time to go. He opens it and Felix is behind it and Felix is not one to waste time. He throws his arms over Changbin’s shoulders and nearly kisses him senseless. 

“Lix? As much as I loved that they’re going to come looking for us soon,” Changbin says. 

“Sorry,” Felix squeaks, “you just look so good! I liked that red one but the pink really looks good on you. Of course, I think I can speak for everyone when I say that I appreciate the thighs being out.” Felix winks and skips back out to the kitchen.

He comes back soon after, Chan in tow, so they can both hold his hands. They round the corner and Chan squeezes his hand before speaking.

“Guys, hey, guys!” Everyone pauses and Changbin isn’t looking at them but the previous chaos of the kitchen slowly dies down as everyone turns to look at them, to look at him. He starts to panic again but Felix leans over and whispers calming words to him and the unique timbre of his voice really calms his nerves.

Chan isn’t speaking anymore and now Changbin is just waiting. A pair of socks appear in his vision and Changbin can almost feel the breath of whoever is in front of him.

“Binnie,” Minho coos.

Changbin looks up and sees a soft smile on their face. Minho rarely goes fully soft for any of them but Changbin can see that they are now. They approached Changbin like a scared kitten and didn’t look mocking or teasing in any way.

“You look gorgeous, so so pretty.” Before Changbin can respond he’s pulled by his waist into a deep kiss. When he’s slightly out of breath afterward Minho does shoot him a bit of a teasing smile. He can take the teasing of that though.

Minho barely even takes a step before Jisung whirls in. Hands flitting over the ruffles and momentarily down to the tops of the thigh highs. 

“Next time you do this tell me and we can match, ok?” Jisung’s whole face lights up and then he calms back down. 

He stops to leave a kiss on Changbin’s cheek but then, like he just can’t stop himself, starts leaving little kisses all over Changbin’s face, mostly the apples of his cheeks which had puffed up from smiling. Hyunjin appeared behind Jisung and gave him a tender kiss on the crown of his head. 

“I get that Changbin looks cute enough to eat but the rest of us would like to have a chance to kiss him too,” Hyunjin murmured, purposefully just loud enough that Changbin could still hear xem. 

Changbin reacted exactly the way anyone would expect, his face was hot through this entire experience but it started working its way down his neck in earnest at Hyunjin’s words. Hyunjin just grinned wolfishly at him. Large, warm hands glided over his body, stopping at his shoulders and waist. Hyunjin leans down and presses xyr open-mouth to the area behind and below Changbin’s ear then gently, teasingly, bites his earlobe. Changbin shivers at the action and the hot breath over the shell of his ear when Hyunjin was pulling away. 

Felix does a similar thing on his other side before he walks away and when Changbin looks at him Felix shoots a blinding sunshine smile so Changbin can’t be too mad about it. He really wasn’t mad anyway, he likes being doted on like this sometimes, even by the younger members. 

Seungmin and Jeongin are glued together even as they indulge Changbin. 

“Binnie-hyung’s so pretty. All for us, only we get to see you like this, hm?” Seungmin mumbles, his voice lower than normal, as his hand settles firmly on Changbin’s hip. 

Changbin allows himself to indulge in the affection from the two youngest, Seungmin’s words wash over him. He startles a little bit when Jeongin bites down on his neck and makes eye contact while laving xyr tongue over the spot. 

“Ok, Jeongin, you can do that later. We do have to eat something other than Changbin tonight. Back in the kitchen with you,” Chan interrupts.

“Bin-hyung, meet me in my room after. I have a skirt that I think you’ll look really good in,” Jeongin smiles brilliantly at him and goes back to help Hyunjin who was dashing around looking for something. 

Changbin was just happy that, if nothing else, the maknae was now comfortable enough to share some skirts.

**Author's Note:**

> i am absolutely willing to write other works about chan or minho or someone else wearing skirts/dresses, especially those who don't normally get that spotlight!


End file.
